


The Tears of Angels

by nssromeo



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Wings, Help, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nssromeo/pseuds/nssromeo
Summary: Canon Universe: WingedAU!What if Apocalypse didn't bother with humans? A new civilisation is created; a new land above the humans. Mutants now "elevated" to higher beings. The god gave them wings; they now must "ascend" from the mortal realm. Living in the stratosphere, they live where Apocalypse reigns the skies and plans for the new world. Erik, one of his Horsemen, is tasked to search for Apocalypse's new host in the mortal realm: an escaped mutant with Omega-class telepathy. Erik's descent to Earth is met with unprecedented obstacles and he meets Charles, a mere human with many disastrous secrets. Who is he?





	The Tears of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Cherik is my life. I was messing around on Tumblr and stumbled upon this insanely beautiful post here. Inspired. Plot bunny appeared out of nowhere, started to grow wings (ahah literally) so I decided to write this story in appreciation. Please support the artist and her work!! Enjoy y'all :)

In " _Ouranos"_ also referred to as Genosha...

 

"The great lord's time is up. The next solar cycle draws near and it is time for a new host."

 

The throne room was dead silent as the lord's right-hand spoke. The one and only God was Apocalypse and a hologram of his regal form sat on the throne, regarding his followers before him. The king's strongest mutants were gathered, about a thousand.

 

"We must proceed quickly and carefully before our world falls apart." Emma's voice was clear and piercing. Her pure white almost blinding as she stood forward. Behind her, three other angels stood ready. Only few were given the permission and power to stand in such a close proximity to the lord. They stood next to throne and all the mutants knew who they were.

 

"For now, the horsemen have been given charge of keeping Genosha in check."

 

Apocalypse's four horsemen were the highest rank of angels and his most loyal acolytes. As mere mutants amidst the human world, they were weak and alone.  Chosen, they were, and the king's power amplified their abilities further. Their life spans were also largely improved for they stood by their lord through all his life cycles. In exchange for immense power, they were bound to him. The great lord was to be protected at all cost.

 

 

* * *

 

There was a time where the Earth was home to all humans. As a sign of evolution, certain humans began to develop abilities. These additional powers made them different. And the fact of the matter is that humans never reacted well to adversity and change. "Normal' humans began to fear their inferiority and these 'mutants'. The name itself became a taboo. A dark schism grew between humans and mutants. Death wrecked both sides as conflict escalated to war and terrorism. On accident, a small and innocent mistake by an archaeologist had awoken Apocalypse.

 

He was a 'God' that was once worshiped centuries ago, supposedly cursed with eternal slumber. Disgusted by the similar problems that he had once attempted to fix, he offered mutants like himself another world. A new world, pure and segregated from the humans. The mutants who wanted to be free from discrimination and hate now had the opportunity to "ascend". They would be blessed with wings for flight. In the process, they earned their entrance to Heaven, and start a new life among their own. For many years and life cycles, there was a Carthaginian peace in both the human and mutant realms. But as Apocalypse reaches this end of this life cycle, the balance begins to shift as his fated host was never found. With every host the God's life is extended , but only until he finds that one host can he attain his final form. 

 

"Bring me the telepath." The king and his four horsemen had moved to the Lord's private quarters. The true Apocalypse finally spoke. The few was talking to the real body of their God. 

 

"Pardon me my lord. There are thousands of telepaths in Genosha." Erik was never afraid to speak up for he was undeniably the lord's strongest. Saved by the blue god, he was given control and even more power over his elemental ability. Once oppressed by humans, he now commanded armies that massacred them. Erik was Apocalypse's general and no other mutant stood in that place better than he could. 

 

"My future has been told Magneto. There was once a mutant child that could read my future and she had showed me my fate. This telepath is extremely powerful, able to alter the mind of not only one but many. And the only clue I managed to get out of her is an X." The lord visualized an image of a giant X before them.

 

"He was destined to be my end and my beginning." The god stared Erik straight in the eye.  "Bring him to me."

 

Erik knew the he had no choice but to complete this task. "Can I at least meet this child? I need to know how he looks. I could get to him faster if-." 

 

"She is dead." the Lord abruptly cut him off nonchalantly. Erik's frustration began to grow. It had been almost a decade since the other horsemen was tasked to find the telepath and to be given the same task with no direction was like being given a map with no roads. The whole of Genosha had been vetted thoroughly. Emma had scanned through the whole population of 800 thousand. Leaving only very little options. The two choices he had left, was to check the new mutant birth registry or worst, descend to the human world. The very thought made him furious and unconsciously Erik replied to his king.   

 

"Then how am I suppo-" And at that moment, Erik knew he fucked up.

 

"DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE, MAGNETO." The very ground shook at the outburst. Erik's mouth snapped shut and the windows blew open. It was not a wise choice to question the lord when he was at such a weak state.

 

"Find me the telepath or else your very existence shall end."

 

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
